In Memorium
by shinykamon
Summary: Answer to SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's 200 Daily Prompt challenge. One year after the end of the war, Harry gives two speeches and remembers a third. Oneshot. Canon.


Kingsley was standing in front of the raised podium speaking to a crowd comfortably sitting in the atrium of the ministry. The grotesque statue that was here during Riddle's reign of terror had be removed, and a new statue had been commissioned. Today was the day of the reveal, however this wasn't merely the dedication of a new statue inside the ministry. Today marked the one-year anniversary of the death of Riddle and the end of the second part of the wizard war.

 _How did Hermione convince me that being here was a good thing? I just want to go home and be with her. Why did these accolades have to be presented as if it was the actions of a war hero?_

"… as we prepare to honour those who fought, giving up their happiness, future, innocence, blood, sweat, tears, and lives to allow us to be here today. We dedicate this day, the second of May, to those who died, as a Memorial Day. We honor the names of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks…"

 _Kingsley, you're going to make her roll in her grave. You know she hates that name,_ my thoughts were once again cut off as Kingsley continued to name off those who had died, adding a pang in my heart for who would have been my brother in law. Fred Weasley had died in that battle. My eyes roamed the crowd and found a set of red-heads, some were teary eyed, one was openly crying, but one of those red-heads was who caught my eye. The brown eyes were watery, the flash of pain at the mention of Fred's name, but it was gone. Replaced by a radiance that made my heart skip a beat.

"Today I would like to unveil a monument to those who gave their lives. Please remove the covering," Kingsley's deep slow voice rumbled across the crowd. Behind him a cloth was vanished revealing a statue depicting three people on the top of a block. On the block was carved the names of all those who had given their lives. There was a thunderous applause in the atrium at the reveal of the monument.

I looked to the side and saw Ron's face. He looked proud, sad, and something else that told me he had the same thought I had. Why had they depicted the three of us on top of the monument. I felt like it took away from the sacrifices made by those who lost their lives.

My eyes once again found those brown eyes that made my heart skip a beat every time I saw them. They looked back at me telling me that this was a moment that I should be proud of. That this was to honour the friends we had lost. She smiled at me, eyes still a little watery. It was close to time for the second part of this ceremony. The part that nearly everyone came for. To hear the boy-who-lived make his speech. It was one of two speeches I was going to make today. As I continued to look into her eyes, a nudge from my left brought me back into reality.

"I would at this time pass the podium to Harry Potter, who would like to give a few words of remembrance to those who gave their lives."

I stood up and made my way to the podium. As I stood there in front of the crowd, I could feel my nervousness start coming in waves. Those brown eyes found mine again, and it was as if I were back in the Hogs Head in fifth year, in front of thirty of my peers, telling them about what it was like to face Voldemort.

"October 31, 1981 is a day that will always live in fame for us as a community, but is a day of great sorrow for me. That day I lost my parents, nearly my own life if it were not for the sacrifice of my mother. Fast forward to June 24th of 1995. That night the war started again. The first casualty was Cedric Diggory. Only because we took the cup together. I had nightmares for months after that. Sirius Black, Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance were the next to lose their lives in the effort. We were behind fighting back against Voldemort, but that wasn't a deterrent. Albus Dumbledore died next. Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered, and it set about a turn of events that saw us lose even more people. Ted Tonks, Dirk Creswell, a house elf called Dobby, Alastor Moody, a goblin named Gornuk, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Remus and Tonks Lupin, and finally the bravest man I will ever know, Severus Snape.

"These men and women were killed for various reasons, but they all fought against Voldemort and his death eaters. I wish that we could have all of these people back with us today, that they could live their lives to the fullest, life that was stolen from them because of one man's deranged plight for power. I would like to raise my glass" I raised a glass of wine that was conjured by Hermione, "in honour of these men and women. Without them, we would not have won the war. Thank you."

I stepped away from the podium as the crowd, many of them now openly weeping, applauding and many words of honour for the fallen. I scanned the crowd before taking my seat again and saw Andromeda. She was crying hardest. In her arms was Teddy, a resolute expression on his face. He didn't fully understand what happened, but my godson knew that he needed to be there for his grandmother. Andromeda caught my eye and gave me a smile and mouthed thank you to me.

I caught Ginny's eye again, she was smiling at me. It warmed my heart to see it. She was clapping along with everyone else, and a small glint of light caught my eye. I saw the ring on her finger, gold with a single diamond as the centerpiece. I smiled remembering that day two months ago. That day outside the Burrow, with her family gathered around. Hermione giving me a look of encouragement, I pulled Ginny to the middle of everyone's sight. _'Ginny, two years ago on this very day, we shared our first kiss. It was after the quidditch finals, when I came back from that detention. I knew at that point that we would work. It began earlier that year though, I started feeling strongly protective of you. It destroyed me to stall our relationship until after the war. I didn't see me surviving it, and I didn't want you in danger. I knew I made a mistake however. The very next day after we won, I knew that we were forever.'_ I pulled the small box out of my pocket and dropped down to one knee, ' _Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my wife, now and always?'_ I opened the box, and Ginny's eyes filled with tears. They lit up and a smile came across her face,

' _Yes, oh my gods, yes Harry, I will,'_ I took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her third finger. She pulled me to my feet and nearly pounced on me, kissing me passionately as her family cheered looking on.

I was once again pulled from my reverie by a nudge and heard Kingsley's voice announcing the second part of today's ceremony, and my call to give my second speech.

"Today, we honour three exemplary teenagers who risked everything to end the war. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, on behalf of all of magical Britain, I would like to bestow on you three the Order of Merlin, First Class. The highest achievement that we can offer. It is more than well earned," thunderous applause once again rang through the ministry at these words. I stood and approached the podium after being beckoned up by Kinglsey.

"Today I am honoured to be receiving this achievement. It was never my intention to seek glory or anything like that. I set out on what I believed to be the end of my life on the night of May 1st 1997. I walked into the forbidden forest to my death. It was for the survival of our community. It was August 1st of 1996. That day, a union of love took place. That day, I left not into hiding, but on a journey. A journey to find dark relics tying Tom Riddle to the world, and destroying them. There were times when it was just Ron, Hermione and I, even just Hermione and I. Physically we were by ourselves, but we were never truly alone. With us were the prayers of everyone who resisted Riddle. With me, more specifically, was the knowledge that my now fiancée was supporting me the entire time. She was rallying the students of Hogwarts while we were working our way there. In March the three of us were captured and brought to the home of a death eater. We were rescued that night by a house elf named Dobby. Dobby died saving not only myself, Ron and Hermione, but also the lives of Garrik Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood. We were never alone truly on this journey to rid us all of Voldemort. What we were, were three teenagers fighting with everything we had to make our future brighter.

"To Ron, Hermione, I can never say thank you enough for your unwavering support, to the Weasley family, thank you for taking an orphan without a loving family in and treating him as your own. To Sirius Black, thank you for everything you did for me, may your soul rest with the rest of the Marauders. To Remus Lupin, thank you for your support. I swear to you that I will always be there for your son, in everything that I do in my full capacity. Finally, to Ginny Weasley. Thank you for being with me through everything. From your first year at Hogwarts, to this very moment, and the future, your support of me has never waned. I love you with everything I have. To the wider wizarding world, thank you for this honour."

There was more crying, more applause. I stood there as Kingsley presented me with the Order of Merlin. I walked off the stage, and into the arms of the woman who would never leave me. _Gods_ I thought, _I love her._

A/N: **This story is written in answer to SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's 200 daily prompts challenge. Thank you for the prompt, and I look forward to writing more stories not only from your challenges but also for the rest of this wonderful community of Potterheads.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **-Kamon**


End file.
